The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3
The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3 is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on August 11, 2015. Disc One If Luger Loses, He Must Leave WCW Lex Luger vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage October 2, 1995 • Denver, CO WCW Television Championship Match Johnny B. Badd vs. Eddie Guerrero November 13, 1995 • Jacksonville, FL Sting vs. Diamond Dallas Page January 8, 1996 • Charleston, SC Belly Laughing WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Ric Flair vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage January 22, 1996 • Las Vegas, NV Sister Sherri vs. Madusa January 29, 1996 • Canton, OH Sting vs. Rick Steiner December 2, 1996 • Dayton, OH The New World Order kicks out The Giant December 30, 1996 • Knoxville, TN Strength in Numbers DDP chases “Macho Man” Randy Savage March 17, 1997 • Savannah, GA Lex Luger vs. Kevin Nash April 14, 1997 • Philadelphia, PA The Giant & Diamond Dallas Page vs. Harlem Heat May 5, 1997 • Lakeland, FL Time to Buckle Up WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match Chris Jericho vs. Juventud Guerrera June 30, 1997 • Las Vegas, NV Scott Steiner vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage July 28, 1997 • Charleston, WV Disc Two WCW World Tag Team Championship Match The Outsiders vs. Diamond Dallas Page & Lex Luger August 18, 1997 • Birmingham, AL Diamond Dallas Page vs. Stevie Richards September 15, 1997 • Charlotte, NC nWo Takes Over Monday Nitro December 22, 1997 • Macon, GA All About Balance Eddie Guerrero & Chris Jericho vs. Chavo Guerrero & Dean Malenko February 9, 1998 • El Paso, TX nWo Attempts to Recruit Rick Steiner March 2, 1998 • Philadelphia, PA The Giant Tosses Scott Hall into a Pool March 16, 1998 • Panama City, FL Juventud Guerrera vs. Billy Kidman May 11, 1998 • Kansas City, MO WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Hollywood Hogan vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage May 11, 1998 • Kansas City, MO Lex Luger Joins The Wolfpac May 25, 1998 • Evansville, IN Changing The Game Hollywood Hogan Calls Out Karl Malone & DDP June 29, 1998 • Tampa, FL Billy Kidman vs. Scott Hall September 28, 1998 • Rochester, NY Diamond Dallas Page vs. Kanyon October 5, 1998 • Columbia, SC Tossed Around like Legos Bret “Hit Man” Hart Challenges DDP December 14, 1998 • Tampa, FL Triangle Match Goldberg vs. Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Kevin Nash December 14, 1998 • Tampa, FL Disc Three Excellence in the Ring Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Booker T February 22, 1999 • Sacramento, CA Goldberg vs. Ric Flair March 8, 1999 • Worcester, MA Hollywood Hogan vs. Diamond Dallas Page March 29, 1999 • Toronto, Ontario, Canada My Favourite Redneck Sting vs. “Macho Man” Randy Savage June 7, 1999 • Cleveland, OH Hardcore Match Hak vs. Rick Steiner June 14, 1999 • Washington, D.C. Sting & Hulk Hogan vs. Kevin Nash & Sid Vicious July 26, 1999 • Memphis, TN New York Evening Gown Match Madusa vs. Mona October 18, 1999 • Philadelphia, PA Sting vs. Bret “Hit Man” Hart October 18, 1999 • Philadelphia, PA Texas Tornado Ladder Match for the WCW United States Championship Scott Hall vs. Sid Vicious vs. Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Goldberg Special Guest Referee: Kevin Nash November 8, 1999 • Indianapolis, IN WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Jeff Jarrett vs. Bret “Hit Man” Hart November 22, 1999 • Auburn Hills, MI Texas Tornado Tag Team Match Sting & Vampiro vs. Lex Luger & Ric Flair March 27, 2000 • South Padre Island, TX WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Booker T vs. Mike Awesome July 10, 2000 • Jacksonville, FL Triple Threat Match for the WCW World Tag Team Championship Three Count vs. Jung Dragons vs. Mark Jindrak & Sean O’Haire November 6, 2000 • Chicago, IL Booker T & Diamond Dallas Page vs. Scott & Rick Steiner March 5, 2001 • Greenville, SC Going Out with a Bang Blu-Ray Exclusives WCW World Tag Team Championship Match Scott Hall & Syxx vs. The Steiner Brothers October 13, 1997 • Tampa, FL Ric Flair Confronts Bret “Hit Man” Hart January 5, 1998 • Atlanta, GA Kanyon vs Raven July 6, 1998 • Atlanta, GA WCW United States Championship Match Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Lex Luger August 10, 1998 • Rapid City, SD Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Hollywood Hogan September 28, 1998 • Rochester, NY nWo Wolfpac Flip nWo Hollywood's Limo October 5, 1998 • Columbia, SC WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Jeff Jarrett vs. Sting May 8, 2000 • St. Louis, MO Four Corners Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Jeff Jarrett vs. Scott Steiner vs. Kevin Nash vs. Goldberg June 26, 2000 • Des Moines, IA Images The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00001.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00002.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00003.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00004.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00005.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00006.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00007.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00008.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00009.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00010.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00011.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00012.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00013.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00014.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00015.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00016.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00017.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00018.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00019.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00020.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00021.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00022.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00023.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00024.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00025.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00026.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00027.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00028.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00029.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00030.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00031.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00032.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00033.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00034.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00035.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00036.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00037.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00038.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00039.jpg The Best of WCW Nitro Vol. 3.00040.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases